Dan Kuso's Helix Dragonoid
Dan Kuso's Helix Dragonoid is the guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso and an evolution of Cross Dragonoid, his appearence ressembles to Apollonir and Neo Dragonoid. Information Description Partners with Dan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He has been embedded with the DNA code of the Ancient Bakugan. A realist and logical thinker who uses tactical maneuvers during battle. His lithe and now humanoid body makes aerial attacks faster and more lethal. A powerful flame is unleashed from Helix Dragonoid's mouth laying waste to foes. Puts a protective shield around its entire side of the battlefield. He is great at making strategies in battle. Bakugan: New Vestroia Helix Dragonoid first appears after Drago carries the Bakugan Termination System into the atmosphere of New Vestroia, attempting to save the Bakugan that weren't going to have the time to be saved. When the BT system activated, Drago seemingly died, but he actually saw the Perfect Core inside of him; Wavern. Wavern told Drago not to give in to death, and then vanished. Drago awoke and absorbed all of the Attribute Energies and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Helix Dragonoid battles Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. He wins and Helios MK2 admits that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan and falls down. Drago then helps Helios stand up and Helios renounces his evil ways as Spectra reverts into Keith. Drago gets his own Battle Gear, JetKor, thanks to Keith and Helios's help. He wasn't able to control the Battle Gear at first because his body rejected it, but after facing Keith again, Drago manages to control it. Drago teamed up with some of the Brawlers' Bakugan to battle against Farbros and the Alternative Weapon again, and with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Saint Nemus andMidnight Percival, they defeat Clawsaurus, Snapzoid, Lumitroid, andFarakspin and finally destroy the Alternative. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In A New Beginning, he faced off against Linehalt. They were evenly matched even with their Battle Gear. Their powers were so great that the explosion went to Gundalia. In Revelation, he faces Rubanoid and Phosphos tagging with Akwimos. Despite Akwimos being wiped out and Drago facing two against one, he still won. In The Visitor. he faces Aranaut, he finds out it is the original Aranaut. Drago defeated Aranaut with JetKor. In Confrontation, he faces Rubanoid and Contestir tagging with Linehalt. He managed to get the upper hand even with Linehalt purposely defeating himself, but he still lost due to two on one. In Hostile Takeover, he faces Avior and Venoclaw tagging with Hawktor. He and Hawktor managed to defeat them easily. In Twin Attack, he tags with Coredem and battles a Volt Elezoid and Longfly and later a Ziperator and Ramdol. Despite being picked on by Ziperator and Ramdol they overcomed both, and defeated them with powerful abilities. In The Element, he faces Rubanoid one on one. He defeats Rubanoid in the first round. When Sid threw Neo Ziperator he and Drago go into a illusion and Drago is passed on the Element and evolves into Lumino Dragonoid. He later defeats Rubanoid with one attack. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In End of the Line, he appears in a flashback. ;Ability Cards *'Galactic Dragon': Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. *'Dragon Hummer': Nullifies the opponent's ability and increases his speed. *'Firim Tornado': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. *'Helix Shield '(Hyper Helix Shield): Helix Dragonoid gains the same amount of G-Power as the opponent. *'Burning Reflector': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Spinning Wall': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. *'Dragon Phalanx': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. *'Strike Tornado': Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Power Glazer': Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. *'Dragon Impulse' (Dragon Surge): Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. Pyrus_Evo_HelixDragonoid.png Helix Drago.png|Drago happy Helios_MK2_and_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Helios and Drago Searing_Blast. Jpg Wildcombustion. Jpg Subterrahelixball.png|Drago turned into Subterra Helix Dragonoid Subterrahelixjetkorform.png|Drago after he changed his Attribute to Subterra BTSystem8.jpg|Drago after he absorbed Six Attribute Energies BTSystem9.jpg|Drago destroys the Bakugan Termination System HaosWolf_545.jpeg|Drago Helix Dragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid fight pose Category:Dragonoid Category:Attribute Changers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Main Characters